Some Hearts
by Taters-Kay
Summary: This is how I think things should have really happened for Jareth & Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Some Hearts

Setting: Last scene

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even David Bowie/Jareth in his tight pants.

* * *

** Chapter 1**

"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Sarah, look, look what I can offer you." He raised his left arm making a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams. You remember."

Sarah took another step towards him. "and my kingdom as great"

The stairs behind Jareth were descending now, and he backed slowly down them as Sarah stood above him.

"I ask so little," he said, spinning the crystal. "Just believe in me, and you can have everything you want ... everything you have ever dreamed of ... your dreams, Sarah ..."

A frown slowly danced across her face, and she halted her advance at him. "... and my kingdom as great ...," she said. "Damn!"

Sarah's fists were clenched white. She was thinking frantically. What were the right words? OR even more importantly would they work...did she want them to work? J

areth took a small step toward her. He need her belief in him, and his love for her.

"Just fear me and love me,and do as I say, and I will be your slave." He told her in a gentle voice, then stretched his hand out toward her, and took another step back up the stairs. Jareth's fingers gently grazed her face.

She stood where she was, and swallowed. "Kingdom as great ...," she muttered once more, " ... kingdom as great ..."

She saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, and felt on her lips the warmth of his outstretched hand. She gasped, and, from some inspired recess of her mind, the words came to her

_You have no power over me. _The sat at the tip of her tongue waiting pleading with her to say them. However each time she got close to blurting them out something stopped her. It could have been the pleading look in his eyes or how he seemed sincere in everything he had said to her.

The battle that her heart and mind were wagering inside of her forced her to crumble to the ground.

" I can't what would happen to Toby?" She whispered to her self. Just barely loud enough for Jareth to hear.

" He will be sent back if that is what you wish." Jareth knelled down beside her all trace of past arrogance dismissed. The fierce Goblin King stood there on his knees nothing more than a man.

" What?" She asked slowly finding the strength to stand up.

" I will do what ever you ask of me. Just love me and by doing so stay here with me in my castle."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All weakness now left her. What of her future? What of her family and friends. This was a trick nothing more nothing less. He wanted to keep Toby at any cost to her. She was just a pawn. A mere thing that stood in his way of what he wanted. He didn't love her.

Jareth who stood so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin. Quickly she pushed him away from her.

" You have no power over me!" She exclaimed.

"No!" Jareth screamed.

Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst. A mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth.

But she saw that Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice moaning, "Sarah ... Sarah .."

His empty cloak was settling onto the ground. A beam of light picked out a little cloud of dust motes rising from it.

With a last, slow flutter, the cloak lay still. From beneath it, as the clock struck for the twelfth time, a white owl flew out and circled over Sarah. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

" Jareth...oh Jareth what did I do?" She sobbed.

Sarah closed her eyes to stem the tears and brushed her cheeks with the palms of her hands.

"I must stop this habit of crying," she said aloud, as a distraction from her sadness. "I must also stop gasping, gulping, trembling, shouting, and generally going over the top when..."

Then she remembered that she had not found Toby again, and she opened her eyes in alarm. The white owl was still flapping above her, but in other respects the scene had changed. She was standing on the staircase of her home, and it was dark outside.

She raised her eyes to look at the owl. It circled her for a last time, found an open window, and flew out into the night.

Then she was running up the stairs two at a time, shouting, "Toby! Toby!"

He was in his crib, fast asleep. She could not help but pick him up and cuddle him. He opened his eyes sleepily, thought about crying, but decided that he was in good enough shape without it, so he smiled instead.

Sarah picked up Lancelot from the floor and put the teddy bear in his arms, saying, "Here you are, Toby. He's yours."

Then she tucked him into his crib again. He went straight to sleep. She stayed there with him for a long time, watching him breathe peacefully, with Lancelot in his arms.

Back in her own room, the full moon was shining outside her window.She left the curtains open, to see it. If she went to bed quickly, it would still be shining in when she turned the light out. The alarm clock by her bed showed that the time was after midnight. Her parents would be back from the show any minute now. She sat at her dressing table and picked up a hairbrush.

" Sarah you did the right thing. He was just some cocky jackass anyway. He probably doesn't even tie his own shoes so instead of normal shoes he wears boots. He is nothing but an over the top fashion victim. Forget about him." She signed as she continued to brush her hair.

Downstairs, she heard the front door open and close. Her stepmother called, "Sarah?"

She tured around about to get up when she it. Slowly she put the brush down and went over and picked up her copy of The Labyrinth.

"Sarah?"

Sarah was dazed by it. After a moment she answered her step mother "Yes. Yes, I'm here."

She straightened up, and on the dark window saw her reflection against the moonlight. Behind her reflection she saw the mirror. There was Ludo.

"Ludo -- good-bye -- Sarah," he said.

She spun around with a cry of joy. The room was empty all but the reflection of her self and now Sir Didymus in the vanity mirror.

"And remember, sweetest damsel, shouldst thou ever have need ..."

"I'll call," she told him as she sat in her vanity chair.

"If ever thou shouldst think on marriage ..." He started.

"I understand," Sarah told him.

"Good-bye, brave Sir Didymus." He faded.

Sarah kept her eyes on the mirror. She did not have long to wait. Hoggle popped up from behind the bed.

"Yes, if you ever need us... for any reason at all ..." He stared at her from under his bushy eyebrows, and started to fade.

"Hoggle," Sarah said sadly, "I need you. I need you all."

Outside the dark window, the white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.

" Hoggle?" Sarah called out.

" Yes Sarah." He said after pulling a sudden reappearing act.

" Was that all a..." She stopped finding her strength and pushing away the tear that now was falling down her cheek. " was it just a seam to get Toby?"

" Well...I don't know. What do you think?"

" I think that he tricked me and made me feel like this that sorry son of a bitch so I would fall for his tricks and he would get Toby."

" Hm. I don't know."

"Sarah..." Called a voice outside her door.

"Yes dad?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um..one minute. Sarah looked at her friends in the mirror. " Goodbye I'll talk to you later.

* * *

I hope you are liking it so far more soon...any ideas send them to me. I love the reviews keep them coming!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah closed the door behind her father and walked over to her dresser. Reaching in she pulled out she pale purple night gown and begun to undress. With every item of clothes she took off she felt a weight of the day being lifted.

"What a day... goblins, riddles bad boys oh my." she giggled to her self.

She pulled back her converter and slid into her bed. She was happy to be back she was, but something was holding her back from the joy she should feel for it all being finally over. She couldn't figure it out. She hadn't really meant to kill The Goblin King, just save Toby.

Still had Jareth really deserved to die? she asked her self & rolled over trying to push the nights events to the back of her mind with all the rest of her unwanted thoughts.

" Still I wish he had meant all he had told. What a fairy tale that would have been." she whispered as she slipped into dreamland.

* * *

**THE GOBLIN KINGS CASTLE**

" Still I wish he had meant all he had told. What a fairy tale that would have been." A soft dreamy voice called out.

Jareth was watching Sarah from the castle. In his crystal he saw her distraught face as she tossed and turned unable to find peace as she slept. " Dear Dear Sarah what plagues you so?"Jareth asked, shaking his head. Jareth held four crystal balls close to his face. He stared into each of them in turn, catching the light. It seemed as though he were choosing among them. He took one of them and swirled it into the air, with a flick of his wrist. It floated away from him, became a bubble. Then it drifted through the open window beside where he was standing, and away through the darkened sky. The other three followed in turn, coldly beautiful bubbles floating through the night, turning and gleaming, mesmeric globes glowing in the dying light. " Those should help you find peace preciouses Sarah."

* * *

Sarah's restless body rolled over for the umpteenth time as the dazzling spheres floated toward her, slowly descending. They were dancing with the light from the street lamp outside her door. Sarah's body swayed hypnotically in time with music that existed only in her mind & dream that had suddenly looked brighter than it had in it's nightmare for only seconds ago.

* * *

so short I know but I am working on the dream sequence...so stick with me! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**THE DREAM SEQUENCE PART 1**

**

* * *

**

The ballroom had known opulence. Between glittering cornices hung many long sparkling blue & brown gemmed chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The deep red silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room. A tall, gilt, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost twelve o'clock.

Sarah watched the dance, and the dancers watched her, from behind their masks. The men sported silken shirts open to the waist and tight black or midnight velvet breeches. Some of them wore wide-brimmed, plumed hats; others had capes or carried mystical staffs.

The women's gowns left their shoulders bare and dove low between their breasts all of dark almost Gothic colors. They had their hair coiffed high, and many wore long black gloves.

The dancers moved in a ring around the ballroom, with a kind of lethargic brilliance, as though the party had been going on all night. Men who were not dancing lounged indolently against the columns, or in a cushioned pit in the center of the ballroom, in the company of women. Maids and footmen, with skin the color of old parchment, served them trays of fruit and refilled their goblets from decanters.

And always the dancers were watching through the eye holes in their cruel half-masks, from which snouts projected and horns sprouted above. Moving together or elegantly reclined, they watched Sarah, or watched each other watching, and beneath the masks the mouths smiled at each other like daggers.

Sarah's gown was a rich almost unnatural white, strapless and hugged her every curve. She had a pearl necklace on with a single black diamond dangling in the center above her breast. Her hair was loosely curled framing her face. Her eyes were wide. She was the picture of innocence in that setting, a picture that excited the dancers, who never took their masked eyes off her, while they moved with weary grace to the cadence of the sinisterly beautiful tune.

The people passing behind her, in the mirror, were watching her like ravishing birds of prey. The dancers swayed and swirled. Then Sarah saw something in the mirror that made her gasp. She had caught a glimpse of Jareth, entwined with a voluptuous woman, dancing past. All of this reminded her a bit of the Ball she had earlier been to with Jareth. Only this time she didn't fight any of it she was in fact hungry for more.

She whirled around, but he had vanished. She stood there, peering through the throng for him so intently that she did not notice the young man leaning against the column beside her. He had his head held back and was staring brazenly at her.

He relished her face, then her white shoulders, her breasts, hips, and legs, and moved closer to her. He murmured into her ear, "You are remarkably beautiful, my dear girl."

Sarah spun around to face him, her mouth open. At the mixture of surprise and pleasure on her face, the young man threw back his head and laughed. She smiled back at him nervously. Blushing crimson. Hidden behind another man's cape, Jareth had watched it all, but Sarah had not seen him watching. His eyes tainted with jealousy were following Sarah wherever she went in the corrupt ballroom.

She was tense now, self-conscious, among people she could not understand but who behaved as though they knew something that she didn't know. She moved hurriedly around the ballroom looking for Jareth. She did not know why she wanted to find him, or what she would say to him. She just knew that it was vitally important that she should find him.

When she spun around saw him, he was whispering something to his beautiful partner, who responded by smiling knowingly from beneath her mask and licking her lips, slowly, with the tip of her tongue. This time she was the one filled jealousy.

* * *

Hope you like it still 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DREAM SEQUENCE PART 2

* * *

Sarah blushed and turned away in embarrassment. He had ever right to be with who ever he liked. Why should she be jealous? She found herself looking into another of the tall mirrors around the room. 

Behind her she saw Jareth, standing alone. He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale green silk at his throat and wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing black tights and black, shiny boots. He was holding a horned mask on a stick, but he had lowered it now, to look straight at Sarah in the mirror. Behind him, dancers were whirling. He held his hand out.

She turned around, not expected that he would really be there. He was, and he was still holding out his hand to her. She took it, feeling dizzy.

Her dizziness ceased when she went spinning around the ballroom in Jareth's arms. She was the loveliest woman at the ball. She knew it, from the way in which Jareth was smiling down at her. All his attention was on her. The touch of his hands on her body was thrilling. To dance with him seemed the easiest and most natural motion. When he told her that she was beautiful, she felt confused.

"I feel ... I feel like ... I -- don't know what I feel." She said stumbling on the right words.

He was amused. "Don't you?"

"I feel like ... I'm in a dream, but I don't remember ever dreaming anything like this on my own!"

He pulled back to look at her and laughed, but fondly.

"You are never alone. I am always watching you. For I love you." he said, and whirled her on around the room.

She smiled up at him. She thought how handsome he was, but one didn't tell a man such things, did one? More than that, there was something in his face that was openly enjoying the moment, without the mocking or secretiveness that she had seen on other faces here.

"Then you will find what you want only as long as you stay in your dream. Once abandon it, and you are at the mercy of other people's dreams. They will make of you what they want you to be. Forget them, Sarah. Trust to your dreams of me... of Us." Jareth's eyes were looking straight into hers.

His smile was serious. Sarah was spellbound. She nodded, and looked up at him with anticipation. He was going to kiss her. She shut her eyes. That was the way to do it. He leaned down kissing her passionately and hungerly. There was only a tiny hint of gentleness in the kiss they share. When they parted she was dazzled by the very knowledge he was looking at her with nothing but love and admiration.

" Why cant this be real?" She asked as she swept her once more around the room in beat their bodies harmonizing with each other and the music.

" It can be. Just say the word make the wish Sarah."

" I wish this was all real. I wish you loved me."

" As you wish."

* * *

YAY I got through the dream sequence that was not easy to come up with by the way! So please review good or bad I want to hear it please...remember any ideas send them to me no matter how silly. 


End file.
